Psychic Secrets
by Megalabray
Summary: Will Raven,Chelsie,and Eddie act differently now that two of them are dating. Lines will be crossed friendships will be tested, and truths will come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Dre. This chapter is like an introduction to what you should expect. This chapter may be short. Also please review, thanks!!***  
  
"Hey Chelse, hey Eddie." Said raven, as she got her things ready for school.p  
  
"So Raven are you ready for tonight's party?" Said Chelsie.p  
  
"Girl, you know me! I'm always ready. And guess what that fine boy Ricky is going to be there. I have been trying to get him to notice me all year. An-  
  
"And he already has a date!" Interrupted Eddie.  
  
"Yeah Ray so who are you going with?" Asked Chelsie.  
  
"Does it matter, because you don't have one either so we can be each other's." said Raven confidently.  
  
"See that's where you are wrong. I am going wit-"  
  
........ "I just had a vision. Oh my god, girl you're going with Ricky." So now you have a date, and once again I don't have a date."  
  
iFeeling sorry for raven Chelsie blurted out/i "Why don't you go with Eddie?"  
  
Raven and Eddie stared at each other. In unison they both said "Naw were just friends!"  
  
"Well it was just a thought" said Chelsie.  
  
That day in school Raven couldn't wait until the party. She was, for once, having a good day. The only thing was that she kept on thinking about what Chelsie had said about her and Eddie. That entire day she and Eddie were avoiding each other  
  
The bell rung and it was time for Mr. Pettrochellie's class. She always hated this particular class, but now she was scared to enter it because Eddie took the same class.  
  
When she went in, to her surprise, she avoided any contact with Eddie.  
  
Raven thought to herselfiGirl, what is your problem he was your friend since you were two why are you avoiding him.i "O well school's out and time to PAR- TAY!!!"  
  
Raven got home early to change for the party. She wore a blue gown with Matching shoes, And had her mother curl her hair. "Thanks mom!!" Raven waived as she said good bye to her mother. She was in front of the door and ready to knock- ......Raven then had a vision of herself spinning a bottle and it landed on eddie.  
  
***Hey please send me ideas on what to write next. Next chapter. Will raven's vision come true or will she not enter the party. Will she find some kooky way to not let this vision happen.(All chapter's from here on will contain adult content so please don't read unless you're 18+)**** 


	2. Chapter2

****Hey thanks for reading my story there is a lot more to come. Please tell other's about it thanks!!!***  
  
Raven decided to go in the party and avoid Eddie.  
  
She walked in and said to herself "Man I hope he isn't here yet."  
  
"Hey Ray!" said Chelsie as she, and Eddie walked towards her.  
  
"Oh hey guys I didn't see you." Said raven "Nice party huh?" "They got the music and the lights!"  
  
"Yeah I wonder how much there electric bill will be?" said Chelsie in curiosity  
  
Raven stared at Chelsie. Girl let's just get to the party!!  
  
"So raven who's your date?" asked Chelsie  
  
"Girl me myself and, you know my friend... I."  
  
"Hey Chelsie want to dance?" asked her friend Ricky  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ricky lead Chelsie out onto the dance floor. Ricky was looking great, but Chelsie was falling and tripping over her dress. Embarrassed, Ricky asked Chelsie if she wanted to have some punch. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood, but thanks anyway" Chelsie was too depressed to do anything.  
  
The music stopped and the host of the party said "Ok, here's the moment that you have been waiting for..Spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven. This game will be played like spin the bottle except instead of getting a little kiss. The two who were picked will go into the closet for seven minutes.  
  
*******  
  
Everyone gathered around in a circle. Raven was leaving, to avoid Eddie, just as the host said. "Oh, I almost forgot, anyone who doesn't play will be put on our bashing site and ignored for a week by everyone who is in the party." which is like the whole school.  
  
Raven quietly sat in the circle. It was Chelsie's turn to spin.. "Yes!" The bottle landed on Ricky. Chelsie walked in the room holding hands... They both came out of the closet blushing.  
  
Raven froze. It was now her time to spin...It was landing on Josh, just as a fat kid (Nobody knew) jumped and it landed towards Eddie.  
  
Raven hid her face behind Chelsie.  
  
"Raven and Eddie, go into the room!" said the host.  
  
"Oh man sorry Ray" said Chelsie  
  
"Oh well I am just going to get it over with. We are just friends. Well if that is true then why do I feel nervous?" Raven said to herself.  
  
..... Raven had a vision. It was her and Eddie holding hands in school.  
  
***Sorry this chapter is short but I want to keep you guys guessing. A/w thanks to all of my readers. Next chapter: What will happen in the room? Will truths come out? Will they just feel awkward? Why were Raven, and Eddie avoiding each other the whole time????**** 


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie and raven entered the enclosure nervously. To there surprise there was a little light from the moon that was beaming through the window.  
  
"You know raven, you look nice tonight." Said Eddie  
  
"You look nice too"  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Yes Eddie?"  
  
Well here goes nothing. "Raven since the moment I first met you I have always liked, you and you were as special to me. I never thought that our friendship would stop."  
  
"Eddie I like you too"  
  
"No, not like a friend but as a girlfriend.." Just as Eddie finished his final word he leaned in to kiss Raven.  
  
Raven was un able to refuse because she was in shock! Omg girl he is soo fine and he likes you.  
  
Raven felt the embrace of his lips and remained motionless. Eddie managed to push his tongue into her mouth. While he was doing so raven remained motionless.  
  
Raven gained conscience again and felt the pleasure of her friend in her mouth. She moaned a little and returned the kiss. They remained kissing for about 3 minutes. She then broke the silence.  
  
"Eddie I have felt this same way for a long time as well." And she began to kiss him even more this time more passionately. Eddie recognized this, and he started to rub her back and she did the same. Then slowly his hand went underneath her shirt. She did the same. Eddie started towards her bra strap and Raven started to go lower towards her pants.All of a sudden the door swings open.  
  
"Hey guys times up"  
  
They both glanced at each other, and smiled like discovering something that they had never known before. As they left the enclosure they both held hand and were bunned-up (really close) on each other for the rest of the party.  
  
Milkshake was playing and raven was giving Eddie a lap dance. Raven felt a bump, begin to grow, in his pants. Eddie suggested that they take this little dance to a corner where nobody would see. Raven agreed. So they continued their lap dance, only this time Eddie's hands were on Raven nipples. He began to gently massage them. Eddie felt that her nipples were hard. Eddie then suggested that they take this to a more personal, and private spot.  
  
Raven had a vision... She was crying and Eddie was patting her up. Then Chelsie busted in the room and yelled I caught you too. 


End file.
